ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Mosa
Mosa Senmori '(先森猛者, ''Senmori Mosa) is a human boy residing on Earth. Having trained at martial arts since a young age, Mosa's abilities are above that of the average beginner. Despite his prior experience, he is often treated as a newbie by his superiors and foes due to his immaturity and wreckless nature. He is a former student of the late martial arts master Minori Shizuka, inventor of the Jōkaken, which Mosa also wields as his signature fighting style. Currently, Mosa is affiliated with the Tiger School as a student of Gōzen Yamauchi and is an active member of his team. His goals consist of becoming an elite master-ranked martial artist, investigating the mysterious circumstances surrounding his former master's death, and reuniting with an ex-comrade. Mosa is the central protagonist of the series Bujinkatagi. Appearance Mosa is a short, fair-skinned teenage boy with a slim body build. His brown hair ranges down to the tip of his neck while his big, brown eyes give him an innocent vibe whenever he makes eye contact - a trait that is often picked at by his opponents as a means to discourage him. The attire that Mosa wears depends soley on occasion. His casual attire consists of a light orange and white striped jacket, a black t-shirt with a yin-yang symbol imprinted on the chest area, a pair of blue jeans, and sneakers. While training or attending martial arts functions, Mosa will wear the uniform of the Tiger School - an orange gi with three black tiper stripes on both pants legs. Personality Mosa is a typical teenage boy in terms of behavior, still undergoing adolescence. He doesn't appear to take situations as seriously as others do, tending to ignore potential dire concequences in order to execute his own plans. He is impulsive, stubborn, and whiny - never hesitating to complain if something doesn't go his way. The majority of Mosa's negative qualities stem from his immaturity. He is often impatient, especially when it comes to training, as he wants to become stronger quicker so he can take on tougher opponents. In correspondance with his impatience, Mosa is also quick to anger. He despises it when he is belitted by others, specifically those he deems rivals, and will go through great lengths in order to prove himself to those that doubt him. To Mosa, respect is the richest currency in the world. On the flip side, Mosa is a caring and thoughtful individual that values camaderie over power. Like most of his archetype, Mosa will fight for his friends and family without considering the odds. Determination and bravery are two of his best qualities for he believes that fear is the ultimate weakness of a fighter. Mosa uses the doubts of others as motivation for him to accomplish his goals, knowing that he will upset those that did not believe in him by succeeding. Mosa is just and fair, qualities inherited from his late master. Like Minori, Mosa believes that those who do wrong, no matter what their circumstances are, should be punished for their actions. Mosa can be both stern and forgiving - he will adamantly stand for his opinions and hold grudges against his foes when appropriate. Nevertheless, Mosa's capacity to forgive outweighs the power of his anger. If he feels that someone has earnestly redeemed themselves, Mosa will gladly forgive them without hesitation. History Mosa was born shortly before the beginning of widespread war on Earth. During his early years, violence was commonplace as armies would normally invade the lands which he lived. Originally, Mosa was born and raised on the small Emerald Island, located directly southeast of the Northern Continent. The only family that Mosa had was his uncle, a retired martial artist named Shigeru, who would often protect the village they lived in from outside threats. The whereabouts of Mosa's biological parents remained unknown to him for most of his life, the young boy never feeling the need to ask his uncle about them since they were never around. Mosa continued to reside with his uncle Shigeru until the age of seven, being introduced to martial arts via his legal guardian. Shortly after Mosa's seventh birthday, trouble struck Emerald Island when an enemy army invaded. Using his advanced martial arts abilities, Shigeru attempted to save the island from the invaders with assitance from the men of the illage. Unfortunately, Shigeru and his team weren't able to protect their home. Shigeru perished along with the remainder of the village, leaving Mosa to fend for himself. Thankfully, it wasn't long after the destruction of his village that Mosa encountered Minori Shizuka and his young apprentice, Takeo Tengan. Seeing that he was the only survivor of such a brutal attack, Minori adopted Mosa and made him his second student, a deed that was initally met with disapproval from his first pupil. Mosa remained a student of Master Minori for nearly seven years, learning the techniques of his unique Jōkaken fighting style. Mosa's relationship with fellow pupil, Takeo Tengan, eventually evolved into that of brotherly love as they trained and grew up together. Throughout their regimen, Takeo remained ahead of Mosa in terms of overall skill as a martial artist. A friendly rivalry blossomed between the two disciples, promoting a need for further training from both. The rivalry between Mosa and Takeo did not remain friendly forever though. The rivalry became stressed when Takeo discovered that their master was secretly teaching Mosa higher-level Jōkaken techniques behind his back, causing jealousy to interfere with the stable relationship the two boys formed. The faithful night of Minori's death was what collapsed the bond between Mosa and Takeo completely. The master-student trio had taken on the duty of protecting a village that had bee suffering from a string of bandit attacks. When the bandits arrived, they proved to be too much of a challenge for only three martial artists to handle. Minori was presumably killed during the battle by the leader of the bandit band when trying to rescue Mosa. Unknowingly to the participants of the battle, Hotizan had been watching the fight and controlling the outcome - using his illusionary abilities to trick Takeo, Mosa, and the villagers into believing that Minori had died trying to rescue Mosa. In actuality, Hotizan had killed Minori in order to absorb his energy, using his illusion techniques as a distraction for his assault. After Minori's death, Mosa was blamed by Takeo for the battle's dreadful outcome. Not wanting to further the newly established enmity between them, Mosa accepted the blame and separated himself from Takeo so that he could investigate the death of their master himself. Mosa, now fourteen-years-old, traversed the Northern Continent in search of answers while continuing his training alone. Towards the end of his travels, he encountered Gōzen Yamauchi in the midst of a conflict with rival martial artists. After aiding Gōzen Yamauchi in his fight successfully, Mosa was invited by the master martial artist to join the Forest of Roaring Tigers, an acclaimed martial arts school. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities *High Spiritual Power: Due to his prior martial arts training, Mosa has developed levels of ki ''that are considered slightly above average for a martial artist at his level as well as the normal human. In comparison, Mosa's level of spiritual energy is equivalent to that of an unseated Shinigami. *'Enhanced Endurance: 'Because of his smaller frame, it was evident to Mosa's former master that he would be devastated by powerful hits at close-range. Therefore, Mosa was forced by his master to undergo numerous sessions of waterfall training to increase his tolerance of pain. As a result of his training, Mosa has gained the ability to take heavier hits than someone of his mass would normally be able to. Mosa's enhanced endurance has been essential to his career as a martial artist as he is a wreckless fighter that tends to take risks. Likewise, he is certain to take substantial damage while fighting. *'Enhanced Speed & Agility: 'While Mosa had to train to obtain his enhanced endurance, Mosa's swiftness has been apparent since he first began training as a martial artist. Being that he is smaller with less body fat, Mosa is able to maneuver his body with ease. While fighting, Mosa utilizes this advantage by dodging mid and long-ranged attacks whenever he sees them coming. Martial Arts '''Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Although not as experienced as other martial artist, it can be argued that Mosa possesses formidable skill at hand-to-hand combat. While most his age are still attempting to grasp the techniques of one style, Mosa has taken on the challenge of learning two fighting styles at once - stretching his potential as a martial arts disciple to the edge. While nowhere near strong enough to even be considered an expert, Mosa is strong enough to where he can at least hold off stronger opponents - mostly thanks to his adamant determination to achieve victory. Jōkaken A fighting style invented by Mosa's first master, Minori Shizuka and passed down to him through years of teaching. The Jōkaken is a special, martial arts style centered around combining the element of light with physical attacks. Being only one of two students of this style, as well as the designated successor of Minori Shizuka, Mosa can be considered an expert at wielding the techniques of the Jōkaken while not being an expert-ranked martial artist officially. The sudden death of his master left Mosa without access to many techniques of the style. The majority of the stronger Jōkaken techniques used by Mosa are of his own invention, created using the knowledge of the style already given to him by his master. Learned Techniques *'Hōshajō Dakoku (放射状打刻, Radiating Punch): The basic technique of the Jōkaken. First the user gather balls their hand up into a fist and concentrates energy to the palm of their hand. The user then delivers a simple punch towards their opponent, discharging the concentrated energy in their fist upon making contact. *'Hiru Hiza '(昼膝, Midday Knee): The user concentrates energy to their kneecap, causing it to radiate with light. The user then knees their opponent, the blow enhanced by energy. *'Shodan Toku' (処断匿, Judgement Shield): A defense technique. The user concentrates energy to the palm of their hands. The energy will then take the form of a circular disk of light which then acts as a shield, vaporizing incoming attacks. *'Kaidō Nisshutsu' (回動日出, Revolving Sunrise): The user creates an aura of light around his body and then launches themselves feet first at the opponent, performing a fast spinning kick that is supported by light energy. *'Tenmetsu Ichida' (点滅一打, Flickering Strike): The user disperses an array of harmless light in order to distract the opponent. Using the light they generated as a cover up, the user will then approach the opponent and deliver a punch. *'Kōshō Kamisori '(光照剃刀, Shining Razor): While in close-range of the opponent, the user dishes out an energy infused chop. While striking, a crescent-shaped energy blast is also fired dealing additional damage to the opponent. Invented Techniques *'Akarui Gyakuten' (明るい逆転, Bright Reversal): Mosa enhances his legs with light energy before performing a double back flip kick. If performed at the right time against a weaker attack, Mosa can deflect it and send it upward. *'Akarui Tenohira Sasu' (明るい掌刺す, Bright Palm Thrust): Focusing light energy to the palm of his hand, Mosa thrusts his enemy. After making contact, the light concentrated in his palm is then fired in the form of a beam. *'Rikuri Tama '(陸離玉, Dazzling Sphere): Mosa forms a sphere of light around his fist and then punches towards the opponent at close-range. The sphere discharges, creating a flash of light that blinds the opponent. Memorizing the location of the enemy before using the attack, Mosa then follows with a series of punches and kicks. *'Yubi Shōmei ' (指照明, Finger Illumination): Mosa infuses two fingers with light and strikes the opponent. Once making contact, Mosa will fire a beam of light from his fingers in an attempt to burst them open. *'Kōhai Kaiko' (光背解雇, Halo Discharge): Mosa forms a ring made of light and fires an energy beam from it. The position of the ring can be controlled by Mosa but the direction of the beam will remain a straightforward blast. This is Mosa's signature technique when fighting from a distance. Unmastered Techniques *'Jōzai' (浄罪, Cleansing of Sins): The first finishing technique of the Jōkaken. The user forms a prism of light around the opponent and then punches the ground with an energy infused punch, triggerig a fissure which leads up to the prism. The prism then shatters into shards of energy which then pierce the opponent. Before his death, Minori had only just begun to teach the technique to Mosa. Despite not having full knowledge of the technique, Mosa can utilize it to a lesser degree of strength as his version is incomplete. Tiger Style Plot Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Bujinkatagi Category:Tiger School